


Date Night

by Bittersweet



Series: Unrelated One Shots [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Date Night, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonnytriesto make a healthy meal for his date night with Patrick.





	Date Night

Jonny glared at the blackened remains of his squash blossoms. He didn’t know what he had done wrong; he had made this recipe a thousand times. He shook his head. Whatever. It didn’t matter. There was no way he could salvage the blossoms and he didn’t have time to figure out his mistake. He still had the zucchini noodles that he had been going to serve with the blossoms but that didn’t seem like enough. 

He pulled open the fridge and stared inside. There were a few bottles of beer and some yogurt and a suspicious jar of something purple but little else. He had swung by the farmers market on his way home to grab the squash blossoms and zucchini; apparently he should have stopped at the grocery store as well.

He reached for the bowl of zucchini. Maybe he could...his fingers slipped on the edge of the bowl and the noodles spilled onto the floor. Jonny stared down at them and sighed, admitting defeat. He picked up his phone, hitting the third number on his speed dial.

“Hey Jerry. Yeah, the usual please.” He started cleaning up while he waited for the food to arrive.

 

 

“I was beginning to think you were serious about making me eat _vegetables_.” Patrick shuddered then happily bit into his slice of pizza, cheese stretching until it finally broke and stuck to his chin.

“Yeah well,” Jonny said thinking of the hastily cleaned up disaster. “I guess the universe had other ideas.”


End file.
